Punition
by Tema24
Summary: Une histoire courte en 6 chapitres. Un essai pour tout vous dire. Nami commet un acte qui ne sera pas sans conséquences... PS : LuNa, oui j'en profite! ;-
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjouuuuur !!!_

_Me revoilà avec une espèce d'"exercice de style" encore une fois. Enfin, c'est un exercice pour moi. J'aime bien de donner des petits défis en fait._

_Donc voila, l'objectif de cette fic était d'être courte et divisée en chapitres très courts. (bon, le dernier est un peu moins court... mais quand même)  
_

_Ah ben voilà, le résumé est fait! En fait, je suis incapable de raconter des choses de manière concise dans les fics habituellement et là, je voulais m'obliger à le faire. Voilou. _

_En me relisant, je m'aperçois bien sur que du coup, l'histoire est encore une fois d'un classique désespérant!! Dites donc mes gourous du One Shot (devinez qui!) je vous envie d'être capable de faire court et passionnant en même temps! Ca demande du boulot!_

_Quoi qu'il en soit je vous laisse lire, soyez pas trop dur, au final le texte total est long pour un one shot, mais les chapitres sont découpés pour être courts. Ca va, il y en a 6. 2 aujourd'hui, 2 après genre ce soir, et 2 pour finir. Surement très vite, j'aurais même pu tout mettre d'un coup en fait. Bon je mettrais surement la suite d'un coup... le suspense n'est pas haletant non plus^^  
_

_bon bon bon je vous laisse donc lire. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop, c'est assez guimauve! (Mon coté sucré qui revient^^) Comme thème, j'ai choisi du LuNa, et oui... ;-)  
_

_Laissez moi des rewieeeeews pleaaaaaase !!! :-)))_

**1.**

- Hey regardez moi ça!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami?

- Ce truc là… Je crois que c'est un autel, ça s'ouvre par derrière…

- Nami, tu devrais pas toucher à ça… Ca a l'air d'être un truc religieux... On pourrait nous en vouloir… Grommela Usopp.

- Ecoute espèce de trouillard, si des gens sont assez bêtes pour laisser des choses de valeur bien en vue à l'entrée d'une pauvre forêt, c'est qu'ils n'y tiennent pas beaucoup! On est des pirates pas des enfants de cœur!

- Mais c'est pas à nous…

- Je m'en fiche! D'accord?!

- Luffy, je dois dire que cet autel me semble bien être un objet de culte, il n'est peut être pas raisonnable d'y toucher… Murmura Robin.

Nami se tourna vers son capitaine avec un regard interrogateur. Allait-il oser lui interdire de regarder à l'intérieur de cet autel? Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais ce n'était pas non plus le genre de Robin de se mêler de ce genre de choses, et surtout de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. De toute façon, elle allait regarder à l'intérieur de ce truc. Clair et net. Elle attendit néanmoins la réaction de son capitaine. Etrangement, il semblait hésiter.

- J'sais pas Nami… J'ai pas un bon pressentiment là…

- Quoi?! Et depuis quand tu as des pressentiments toi?!

- Ben…

Ca faisait des semaines qu'ils vivaient sur leurs réserves. C'était la première occasion depuis longtemps qu'ils avaient de dénicher un truc de valeur. Hors de question qu'elle cède! Elle le fixa intensément.

Luffy fit une grimace. C'était difficile de refuser quelque chose à Nami. Il n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup devoir exercer son pouvoir de capitaine, mais quand en plus c'était elle… Non, pas moyen.

- Bon ok vas-y…

Elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires et se jeta littéralement sur l'autel. Elle retira les ornements dessus et glissa les mains derrière. Elle jubila : c'était bien une cachette. Elle souleva le couvercle et vit apparaître sous ses yeux un objet magnifique : un diadème.

L'objet, manifestement en or, était orné de pierres précieuses multicolores.

Nami était aux anges, ça devait valoir une fortune. Merveilleux!

Les autres soupirèrent. Usopp jeta un regard inquiet vers la forêt. Il avait hâte que le log pose se recharge pour qu'ils puissent déguerpir. Luffy n'était pas le seul à avoir un mauvais pressentiment… Il se tourna vers son capitaine pour voir s'il partageait son sentiment, mais le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu son appréhension. Il souriait franchement à présent, ne quittant pas des yeux Nami qui tournait sur elle-même, le diadème étincelant dans les cheveux.

Seulement, il n'était pas le seul à la regarder. Des yeux sombres la fixaient, cachés dans l'ombre des arbres…


	2. Chapter 2

_Numéro 2! Vous êtes encore là? :-)))_

**2.**

Chopper était le premier debout. Cela arrivait souvent. Il trottina dans le couloir jusqu'à parvenir à la porte qui donnait sur le pont. Il tourna la poignée et poussa un hurlement strident.

Au lieu de voir l'océan et le soleil levant, il voyait des monstres! Non, pas des monstres. Des hommes. Mais terrifiants! Tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Des lances, des poignards, des haches… Ils avaient grimpés à bord et l'encerclaient! Ils étaient tous vêtus simplement, de la toile, des liens de fortune enserrant leurs tailles. Chopper les prit pour des sauvages. C'en était sûrement!

Les autres, ayant entendu le cri du petit renne, se précipitèrent sur le pont. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous de voir ce que Chopper n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite : un énorme filet tendu depuis le grand mat tout autour du bateau. Ils étaient enfermés.

- Ces enfoirés ont du bosser toute la nuit! Qui était responsable de la vigie?! T'as encore pioncé Marimo hein?! S'écria Sanji.

- Ta gueule c'était pas mon tour!!

- Ah ouais? Et bne c'était le tour de qui alors ?!

Tous se regardèrent pour s'apercevoir que dans l'euphorie de la découverte de la veille, ils avaient oublié d'organiser la garde. Et merde.

Luffy se jeta soudain contre le filet.

- Dégagez de là vous! Hurla-t-il. C'est notre bateau ok?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!

Contre toute attente, il retomba lourdement sur le pont après être entré en collision avec le filet.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Luffy?! Cria Nami en se précipitant vers lui.

- Sais pas… Grogna le capitaine en se relevant.

Un homme prit soudain la parole.

- Ce filet est en métal. Et on l'a couvert de morceaux granit marin. Ca nous a pris du temps, mais maintenant on peut punir ceux qui profanent notre île comme vous!

Les pirates levèrent les yeux et remarquèrent pour la première que des espèces de cailloux étaient attachés un peu partout sur le filet. Il était si grand… Ce type ne plaisantait pas… Fabriquer ce truc avait du prendre des années!

- On n'a rien profané nous! Hurla Zorro. Foutez nous la paix!

- Oh que si! Vous avez volé le diadème sacré!! Qui est votre chef? Répondez!

Luffy fronça les sourcils. Nami avait blêmi.

- C'est moi le capitaine!! Déclara-t-il.

- Tu veux parler avec notre chef?

- Tu parles que je veux!!

- Alors mets ça!!

L'homme jeta à Luffy une paire de menottes. Il les prit et sentit ses forces l'abandonner à leur contact. Encore du granit marin.

- Ne mets pas ça Luffy! Cria Nami. Tu seras sans défense!!

- T'inquiètes. Fit-il simplement.

- Non! C'est ma…

- Tais toi! Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix si dure qu'elle en perdit le souffle. J'y vais et je reviens.

- Mais Luffy…

- J'te dis de pas t'en faire.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire mais elle ne se sentit pas rassurée pour autant.

Il essaya de la calmer.

- Allez quoi… Je vais juste discuter un peu et je reviens! Bougez pas les gars! Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

Sur ces mots, il referma les menottes sur ses poignets et se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'homme qui souleva légèrement le filet pour le laisser sortir. Les autres hommes se tassèrent autour de lui pour être surs qu'aucun pirate n'essaierait de le suivre. Ils se tenaient fins prêts à user de leurs armes.

Nami fixait les bras de Luffy, pendant mollement devant lui sous l'effet de la pierre marine. Il était sans défense.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou! bon j'ai pas tenu je poste la suite!! _

_Merci ClowSama et Elisha pour vos reviews! Ca fait plaisiiiiiir !!!_

_bon bon bon le chapitre 3 , voila voila. Ca prend forme. Vous me voyez venir? Non? Pourtant.... guimauve quoi!!_

_Ps ultra secret pour destinataire secret : Coin. Ils sont dans le coup. _

_voilà c'est tout!!!! bonne lecture!!! (J'espère!!)_

**3.**

Les heures passèrent et Luffy tardait à revenir. Les pirates encerclés angoissaient sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. La tension et la frustration étaient à leurs combles.

Les prisonniers avaient reçus d'autres menottes. Celles de Chopper et Robin étaient en granit marin elles aussi. Celles des autres étaient en métal. Ils avaient reçu pour ordre de s'attacher au bateau et maintenant, ils étaient complètement pris au piège.

Les habitants de l'île avaient retiré le filet et attendaient sur la plage. En silence.

Soudain, l'homme qui avait emmené Luffy émergea de la forêt.

Derrière lui, Luffy marchait d'un pas lent, suivi d'une jeune femme brune. Elle avait l'air grave mais ça n'entachait en rien sa beauté, qu'elle avait époustouflante. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Luffy devant elle.

- Luffy ! Cria Nami en l'apercevant.

On le laissa s'avancer jusqu'au bateau. Il était toujours menotté.

- Les gars… heu… bon… pour le diadème…

- Ils nous l'ont déjà repris! Fit Chopper d'une petite voix apeurée.

- Ah… bien.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui fit un signe de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luffy?! Demanda Sanji.

- Et bien… Va falloir que je reste avec eux pour faire un truc… Et après heu… ce sera fini. Vous serez libérés.

- Mais ça va durer combien de temps?! Le pressa Zorro.

Luffy se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme. Elle ne lui répondit que par une moue dégoûtée.

- Ca va pas durer longtemps je crois.

- Donc… on attend c'est ça? Demanda Usopp.

- Ouais… Vous attendez.

Nami explosa :

- Mais pourquoi?! On leur a rendu leur truc! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas revenir? Et nous, pourquoi on ne peut pas venir avec toi?! Après tout c'est moi qui…

- LAISSE TOMBER NAMI ! Cria Luffy d'une voix dure. Je m'occupe de ça ok?!

Nami se tut, surprise. Derrière Luffy, la jeune femme brune lui lança soudain un regard dans lequel brûlait une haine sans nom. La navigatrice ne comprit pas ce regard mais choisit de l'ignorer. Elle ne voyait que la colère de Luffy. Il devait lui en vouloir… c'était de sa faute… Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas payer la note? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour eux qu'elle ne pouvait faire elle-même?

L'homme prit le bras de Luffy et le tira en arrière. Le jeune capitaine regarda le bateau et ses amis une dernière fois avant de le suivre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Nami n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Les hommes qui les gardaient avant le retour des autres commencèrent à quitter le bateau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? S'écria Zorro, vous nous laissez là?! Détachez nous!!

- Désolé, on viendra le faire quand ce sera fini.

- Quand QUOI sera fini bordel ?!!

Nami plaqua ses menottes sur son ventre, fouillant dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle saisit enfin un objet de métal entre ses doigts. Elle jura intérieurement. Elle ne savait pas que ça glisserait si vite au fond de sa poche…

- Oh non, ils nous ont vraiment laissé là!! Gémit Usopp, de concert avec les autres.

Bientôt, le dernier des hommes disparut dans la forêt. C'est le moment que choisit Nami pour se lever. Ses menottes tombèrent à ses pieds.

- Nami t'as piqué la clé?! Cria Franky.

- Oui. Je l'ai depuis qu'il a fermé mes menottes. Répondit-elle distraitement.

- Vas-y libère nous! Allez!

- Désolée. Je n'ai que la clé des miennes.

- Et attend tu fais quoi là Nami-adorée?!

La jeune femme était en train de descendre à terre.

- Je vais chercher Luffy.

- Quoi?! Toute seule?! Mais t'es folle!! Tu vas te faire tuer! Il va revenir quand il aura fini son truc là…

- On ne sait pas ce que c'est. Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu vas aggraver les choses!

La navigatrice ne leva même pas la tête pour regarder ses camarades. Elle se dépêcha de descendre en répondant seulement :

- Je… Je dois y aller.

Elle ne mit que quelques secondes en courant pour rejoindre la forêt et se fondre dans l'ombre à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

_On m'a conseillé cette préface : ..... .  
_

_... Oui ça me parait bien! C'est exactement ce que je veux exprimer!!  
_

_Bon plus sérieusement voici le chapitre 4, il y a du sucre partout ça colle ça colle!! Comme d'hab, je ne suis pas contente de ce que je fait. _

_L'exercice continue en tout cas. J'espère que ça vous intéressera! En tout cas la conclusion est proche! _

**4.**

Nami ne mit pas longtemps, en suivant de loin le groupe, à parvenir à leur village.

Finalement, ces gens n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de sauvages, en tout cas, ce n'était pas le cas de leurs habitations. Des constructions en bois, et même en argile, de bonne facture.

C'était petit mais confortable. Il y avait une espèce de grande place au milieu des maisons, avec un attroupement de villageois qui discutaient avec animation autour d'un… mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Nami tâcha de se rapprocher un peu et se faufila entre les cabanes. Quand elle fut suffisamment près, une femme s'écarta soudain et elle vit exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Horrifiée, elle constata qu'on était en train de construire… un bûcher.

Elle perdit son sang froid. Complètement. Luffy avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire pour eux. Est-ce que ce bûcher était pour lui ?! Impossible ! Il ne se laisserait jamais faire ! Mais il portait des menottes en granit marin. Il était impuissant. Il s'était laissé menotter à cause d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à avaler une chose pareille. Ca n'était pas possible. Elle devait se tromper. Ce truc n'était pas là pour Luffy. C'était certain. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Et le sorte de là. Tout allait s'arranger. Elle ne cessait de se le répéter. Tout allait s'arran…

- Hey c'est l'une d'entre eux !!

Elle sentit un poids énorme s'abattre sur son crâne et tout devint noir.

Elle se réveilla dans un couloir. Elle se déplaçait mais ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Drôle de sensation. Nami réalisa qu'on la portait, et pas avec douceur. La nuit était tombée, elle se trouvait dans un petit couloir et elle voyait le ciel à travers des lucarnes. Les deux hommes qui la traînaient par les bras s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Elle leva la tête et vit quelque chose de noir. Des barreaux. Une porte s'ouvrit et on la poussa brutalement en avant. Elle tomba le nez dans la poussière.

Elle se redressa avec peine et soudain une voix qu'elle connaissait bien retentit :

- Nami mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!!

Luffy. Il était tapi dans un coin, les poignets toujours enserrés par les menottes. Il se mit à genoux péniblement pour se rapprocher d'elle, il n'était pas très rapide, le granit marin ternissant considérablement ses forces.

- Luffy tu es là !!

Elle l'avait enfin trouvé ! Sans réfléchir elle se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

- Na.. Nami qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Elle se rendait bien compte que son comportement était étrange mais il était hors de question qu'elle le lâche. Ca lui semblait tout bonnement au dessus de ses forces, il faudrait qu'on l'arrache de force, sinon elle resterait pendue à son cou jusque sur le bûcher. C'était certain.

- Luffy j'ai vu le bûcher ! Est-ce que tu nous as menti ? Est-ce que c'est pour toi ?! Balbutia-t-elle.

Il parut gêné, elle sentit instinctivement qu'il se préparait à lui mentir.

- Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Dis pas n'importe quoi hein !

- Luffy… Tu ne me dis pas la vérité !

- Mais si voyons ! Tu crois que je me laisserai cuire comme un cochon ?

Il esquissa un sourire, mais Nami n'était pas dupe. Ca ne ressemblait au sourire radieux qu'elle connaissait. Le sourire de Luffy lui réchauffait toujours le cœur. Celui la, il lui glaçait le sang.

- Luffy ! Je…

- Nan nan Nami écoute… Je vais leur dire que c'est une erreur et toi tu vas retourner au bateau…

­- Qui ? Pourquoi je devrais retourner au bateau ? Si tout va bien je n'ai qu'à t'attendre ici !

Tu me caches quelque chose !

- Nan j'te dis !

- Si ! Tu mens très mal Monkey D Luffy !

- Ecoute LAISSE TOMBER NAMI !!

Elle resta muette. Le ton de Luffy avait changé. Il se secoua et elle fut obligée de desserrer son étreinte. Ses mains glissèrent devant elle.

Il avait les yeux brillants de colère.

- Tu me gênes ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles !! T'as compris ?! Vas t'en !! Je veux pas te voir ici !!

- Luffy je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je ne peux pas te laisser punir à ma place ! C'est moi qui…

- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !!! C'EST CLAIR ?! A PERSONNE ICI !!

- Mais Luffy… pourquoi ?

Elle avait du mal à se retenir de fondre en larmes. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cette façon.

- JE VEUX QUE TU DEGAGES D'ICI !!

Nami recula, décomposée.

- Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ? Fit une voix féminine derrière elle d'un ton dégoûté. Tu vas venir avec moi, je te reconduis à ton bateau.

La jeune femme brune à la beauté si troublante qui accompagnait Luffy lors de son départ venait de pénétrer dans la cellule.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voila la suite!!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on nous lit!!_

_ClowSama : Pour les menottes, je suis partie du principe qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Luffy a décidé d'aller s'occuper de ça lui-même et il est vulnérable affublé de ces menottes. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à résister quoi! Voilou! Et puis Luffy a essayé de foncer dans le tas en premier lieu, mais il n'a pas passé le filet... _

_Et pour le sucre... mince alors moi je trouve qu'il y en a pratiquement trop!! Etrange, pitetre que je lis un texte parallèle dans ma tête lol  
_

_En tout cas, voici l'avant dernier chapitre, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, vous avez vu, j'ai tenu parole : ce n'est pas très long lol! _

_Bonne lectuuuure ! :-)))_

**5.**

Nami était sonnée.

La femme n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui lier les mains. Elle était bien trop choquée pour penser à s'échapper. Mais elles étaient suivies par trois hommes armés.

Au moment d'emmener Nami, la femme s'était retournée vers Luffy et avait susurré :

- Tu es sûr ? Tu peux encore changer d'avis…

- Ouais je suis sûr. Avait-il répondu.

Elle avait ensuite glissé la main dans son corsage pour en sortir une clé de métal.

- J'ai la clé de tes menottes, je pourrais te libérer immédiatement. Il suffirait que tu le dises.

- Je ne le dirai pas.

La femme fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait manifestement pas du tout ce qu'elle entendait.

- Laisse moi te dire que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Laisse moi te dire que ton avis m'intéresse pas. Ramène la au bateau .

La jeune femme toisa Nami avec mépris, la considérant de haut en bas.

- Pfff… Sidérant.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle ajouta avant de l'emmener.

Luffy se tourna vers le mur et ne la regarda pas partir.

Le film de la scène repassait en boucle dans la tête de la navigatrice. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net.

La femme la poussa pour qu'elle avance mais elle refusa de bouger. Elle voulait comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez qu'il dise ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

La grande brune la regarda avec une expression d'hostilité palpable.

- S'il voulait que tu le saches, il te l'aurait dit. Avance.

- Non. Je ne bougerai pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce que vous manigancez.

- Ce qu'on manigance ?! Mais rien du tout. C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de tout ça. Enfin, quand je dis « vous » je me comprends…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'exige de savoir !!

- Tu EXIGES ?! Quelle prétention ! Ca ne m'étonne pas !! Les femmes dans ton genre sont un fléau !!

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?!!

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! C'est…. Répugnant !

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!!

- J'étais là ! J'ai tout vu ! Je SAIS qui est responsable de tout ça. Si nos lois ne nous en empêchaient pas… Je peux te dire qu'il ne serait pas celui qui paierait !

- Quoi ?!

- Tu n'as pas compris petite idiote ? Ton capitaine va mourir ce soir. Je ne suis pas censée te le dire. Mais ce n'est que justice si tu souffres. Mais je suppose que tu t'en fiches bien sûr…

Il a affirmé être le responsable. Et quand une atteinte est portée au diadème sacré, nous devons punir celui qui s'accuse. C'est la règle. Tu as de la chance que nous ayons un code d'honneur !

Nami comprit soudain.

- Il….Il a échangé sa vie contre la sécurité de l'équipage ? Il fait ça pour nous éviter le massacre ?

- Pffff toujours aussi stupide. Je viens de te dire que nous avions un code d'honneur. Tu crois vraiment que nous tuerions tout un équipage pour punir le crime d'une seule personne ?! Nous n'avons réclamé que la tête du coupable.

Nami sentit la terre s'effondrer sous ses pieds. C'était pour elle qu'il allait se sacrifier. Pour elle seule.

- Mais…. Cria-t-elle avec véhémence. C'est le capitaine ! Il doit protéger l'équipage ! Il ne peut pas tout lâcher juste pour m….

- LA FERME !!! JE NE VEUX PAS L'ENTENDRE !! Il te l'a dit pourtant ! Il ne veut pas que tu le dises et je respecte sa décision ! C'est la décision d'un homme d'honneur !

- Mais vous savez qui a volé le diadème ! Vous l'avez vu !!

- Silence ! La femme jeta un regard inquiet aux gardes qui les suivaient à quelques pas. Ca ne compte pas ! Et sache que ça me dégoûte ! Ce n'est pas le premier homme que je vois gâcher sa vie pour une garce de ton genre ! Mes frères, mes amis… C'est toujours la même chose ! Les femmes comme toi sont le diable ! Je te hais pour ça ! Et je te jure que tu respecteras son souhait, je te le ferais payer sinon ! Tu vas rentrer à bord de ton fichu bateau et tu attendras qu'on te rapporte ses cendres !

- Certainement pas ! Vous allez me conduire à lui ! Hurla Nami.

Sur ces mots, la navigatrice se jeta sur la jeune femme qui tomba à la renverse.


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre!!! Vous êtes encore là? :-)))_

_Merci de lire jusqu'à la fin!! Miciiiiiiiiiii !!!  
_

_J'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira!! _

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiz_

**6.**

Malgré sa fureur, Nami ne put résister aux trois hommes qui combinèrent leurs efforts pour la maîtriser.

La femme se releva péniblement, échevelée, elle fixait Nami les yeux exorbités.

- Je te trouve bien téméraire ma belle… Tu crois que te faire tuer lui rendra service ? C'est trop tard maintenant.

- Vous avez dit que si je disais la vérité…

- Ca ne changera rien pour lui. Tu mourras avec lui, c'est tout. Il a affirmé être le responsable, on ne revient pas sur sa parole. De toute façon, même s'il le voulait, il n'a plus aucun moyen de se libérer !

- Mais vous disiez…

- J'ai bien l'impression que tu ne veux entendre que ce qui t'arrange ma grande ! Tu as intérêt à la fermer ! Tu lui dois bien ça !

Nami déglutit péniblement. C'était vrai. Elle ne voulait entendre que ce qui l'arrangeait. La veille encore, si elle avait écouté Robin ou Luffy… Ils n'en seraient pas là.

- Et bien oui alors. Déclara-t-elle soudain d'une voix douce.

- Comment ?

- Je vais mourir avec lui.

- Je t'interdis de….

Mais Nami se mit à hurler à plein poumons :

- J'AI VOLE LE DIADEME !! JE L'AI PRIS POUR MOI !! J'AI VOLE VOTRE SALOPERIE DE DIADEME !!!

---

Luffy était installé sur le monticule de paille. On l'avait ligoté avec de vieilles cordes. C'était ridicule. Sans ces foutues menottes qui retenaient ses poignets devant lui, ça ne lui aurait pas pris dix secondes de se libérer. Mais voilà, elles étaient bien là ces saletés. Il soupira. Il ne voyait pas de moyen de s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, mais il avait refusé de leur livrer Nami. Il avait rapidement compris leurs règles, et s'en était servi contre eux. Il regrettait d'avoir du être méchant avec Nami, mais c'était mieux pour elle. Plutôt mourir que les laisser lui faire du mal. Ouais. D'ailleurs il allait bel et bien mourir. Désolé les gars. Mais laisser faire ça, c'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle soit en sécurité, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il allait tout perdre.

Tant pis.

Pour elle, ça en valait la peine.

- Luffy !!

Il avait fermé les yeux et les rouvrit, horrifié. Elle était là, prisonnière.

- Nami ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Vous deviez la ramener !! Hurla-t-il.

La femme brune était ulcérée. La colère et la déception se lisait sur son visage.

- Cette femme a publiquement avoué être complice du vol !

- Non !! Nami !! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!!

Un homme imposant s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il devait être le chef.

- Ton capitaine avait affirmé être le seul responsable. Est-ce un mensonge ?

- Je l'ai aidé ! Répéta Nami. C'était mon idée !

- Très bien. Tu mourras juste après lui.

- Nami !!!

Luffy essaya de se débattre mais il n'avait pas la moindre force.

- Attendez !! Cria Nami. Je… Je voudrais lui dire au revoir !

L'homme leva un sourcil, étonné.

- S'il vous plaît !! Implora-t-elle. C'est… l'homme que j'aime. Je voudrais l'embrasser une dernière fois !

Les membres de l'assemblée se regardèrent, gênés devant l'incongruité de cette demande.

L'un deux finit par dire :

- Bah… Si elle veut… Ca change rien non ?…

- Je vous en prie ! Cria la femme brune, excédée. Cessons cette mascarade…

Mais Nami continua d'implorer, sous le regard de Luffy, abasourdi.

- Je vous en prie !! Pitié ! Juste un instant !

On la lâcha et elle se précipita droit sur Luffy. Elle lui agrippa les poignets. Luffy sentit qu'elle tremblait, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

- Merde Nami pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

- Parce que je ne peux pas te laisser mourir !

- C'est pas ta faute…

- Ca ne change rien ! Murmura-t-elle. Même si je n'étais pas coupable ce serait insupportable ! Tu ne comprends pas Luffy ?!

Elle était au bord des larmes et essaya péniblement de garder son calme. Puis elle reprit :

- Il y a des choses que je peux faire, j'ai pas peur de grand chose tu le sais bien Luffy, mais… Vivre sans toi ça n'en fait pas partie.

- Nami…

Il sentit son poignet bouger légèrement et entendit un cliquetis étrange. Il n'y fit pourtant pas attention, il ne voyait qu'elle à présent. Elle se colla contre lui.

- On va se sortir de là tous les deux ou pas du tout. C'est tout. Mais te laisser, je ne peux pas.

Elle sembla hésiter puis s'approcha un peu plus. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Elle savait qu'elle allait loin, mais c'était peut-être sa dernière chance… Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit trop étonné pour réagir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire il lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Le temps s'arrêta.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Rugit une voix de femme. Amenez là ici.

Nami sentit qu'on l'arrachait à Luffy de force. Avant de s'éloigner, elle eut juste le temps de murmurer :

- Sors nous de là capitaine !!

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis, éberlué, il vit ses menottes glisser de ses poignets et tomber par terre.

Une voix cria :

- Cette garce m'a volé la clé quand elle m'a attaqué !! Remettez lui les menottes !! Vite !

Luffy ne s'était pas trompé. Les vieilles cordes ne lui résistèrent pas dix secondes.

---

Il avait mis en pièce tout ceux qui s'étaient dressés sur leur chemin.

Elle avait volé les clés des menottes de leur compagnons. Et emporté le diadème au passage.

Heureusement pour eux, le Thousand Sunny était rapide, et ils purent déguerpir de cette île en moins de deux.

Ils étaient sur le pont à présent. Seuls.

- Nami…

- Oui Luffy ?

- Je voulais te demander, heu…

- Quoi ?

Luffy se gratta la tête nerveusement.

- Ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure, c'était… juste… pour pouvoir m'approcher c'est ça ?

La note de regret dans sa voix était parfaitement perceptible.

- Tu es vraiment idiot… Je te l'ai déjà dit ?

- Heu… C'est possible oui…

- Je t'aime.

- … Ca tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- C'est parce que moi aussi je suis idiote.

Elle l'embrassa sur le champ, histoire de ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre.


End file.
